Jamais je n'avouerai
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Gros délire, que ce passerait-il si les Alliés se mettaient à chanter et à poursuivre notre pauvre Romano pour qu'il avoue qu'il aime Spain ? Et si lui aussi chantait ? Si vous aimez Hercule, le Spamano et l'humour (enfin "humour", tout est relatif...) alors venez lire ! (Rating T pour insultes !)


Hey les giiiiiiiiiirls ! (Si y a un homme qu'il se dénonce ! Je lui offrirais des biscuits :3)

J'ai écrit cette… Chose il y a quelques mois déjà, j'étais dans ma période « Disney » (je le suis toujours d'ailleurs !) et j'ai eût l'idée de faire ça… Il doit certainement y avoir des fautes d'orthographe et j'en suis malheureusement désolée, je ne suis pas une championne pour ça… Mais je me soigne ! Enfin, du moins, j'essaie.

Pour info, c'est purement humoristique ce … truc. J'espère pour vous que vous avez vu la scène du film d'Hercule où Megara chante avec les muses ? Parce que j'ai un peu (beaucoup…) repris certains passage !

Bref, rien n'est à moi, ni le manga, ni les paroles de la chanson, voir même certaines scènes. Le seul truc dont je peux me vanter c'est d'avoir perdu une partie de mon cerveau en écrivant ça !

Je pense mettre T, il y a pas mal d'insultes dedans… On n'est jamais trop prudent !

Le couple principal est du Spamano, mais il y a un chouïa de RoChu et un minime sous-entendu de FrUk. J'espère avoir respecté les personnalités de chacun… Même si je pense que Chine et Russie sont OCC ! Enfin voilà, je vous laisse lire en vous remerciant d'avance !

**Jamais je n'avouerai **

- Vous avez entendu ? Certains disent qu'Espagne sort avec Belgique !

- Sérieux ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour... Ahhh~ qu'ils doivent être mignon ensemble -aru !

- C'est l'amûuuuur~ !

Un coup de poing retentit sur la table, qui fit sursauter les Alliés qui étaient en train de discuter à voix basses, apparemment ils ne murmuraient pas assez discrètement. Quand ils virent Romano serrer de son poing le journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils sentirent des sueurs froides dans leurs dos.

- T-tu étais là depuis le début, Romano -aru ?

Mais il ne répondit rien, préférant leur lancer un regard noir et sortir de la pièce, une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Chacun se sentit un peu mieux respirer quand le brun sortit de la pièce.

- Oufff... Fit France, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait nous tuer cette fois-ci.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'a entendu, _stupid frog_, tes tellement peu discret !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gros sourcils ? Je suis le plus discret d'entre vous.

- Je vais te buter !

Puis Angleterre sauta sur France dans l'unique but de l'étrangler aussi fort qui le put. Amérique et Russie essayèrent de les séparer mais ils se prirent vite la tête, commençant eux aussi à se taper dessus. Chine pendant ce temps regardé d'un air rêveur la porte par laquelle, Romano était sorti.

- On dirait qu'il est amoureux, -aru~ dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

La bagarre collective s'arrêta nette, ils se tournèrent tous vers Chine qui était toujours dans la lune, Russie le trouva trop mignon, il voulut lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un câlin mais France le retint, lui passant devant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Chine ?

Il vit l'asiatique le regarder, un peu surpris. Il se mit à rougir quand il comprit que les Alliés l'avaient entendu. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

- Je... Je disais que Romano avait l'air... Amoureux -aru.

France eut un grand sourire, Angleterre fronça encore plus les sourcils, Amérique regardait le plafond un doigt enfoncé dans son oreille, il n'avait pas compris grands chose (c'était Amérique de toute façon) et Russie menaçait l'américain avec son tuyau, discrètement dans son dos.

- Mais tu as raison mon petit Chine adoré ! France vint serrer le brun dans ses bras. Tu es tellement intelligent, et mignon... Ton petit "aru" me donne envie de te manger tout cru...

Puis soudain France se reçut un livre dans la tête, l'assommant totalement. Chine respira un peu mieux, cet homme était vraiment flippant. Il tourna la tête pour remercier son "sauveur" quand soudain il vit le regard noir d'Angleterre l'envie de fuir le prit aux tripes. Ils étaient vraiment tous fous ou quoi ?!

Quand le français se réveilla, il proposa d'aller voir Romano pour l'espionner discrètement. Ils allèrent donc tous ensemble dans les jardins d'Angleterre (car la réunion avait eût lieu chez lui) qui étaient remplis de roses et d'autres plantes tout aussi magnifiques, avec des fontaines où des petits cupidons fait de pierre crachés de l'eau. Quand Amérique vu ça, il se mit à rire, les faisant immédiatement repérés par Romano qui les frappa tous, à tour de rôle. Sauf Russie qui le regardé faire avec un petit sourire légèrement flippant.

- Romano tu es tellement méchant avec ton grand frère France ! Pleurnicha le français.

Il se reçut en réponse, un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Angleterre se mit à rire et se prit aussi un coup de pied, il jura contre l'italien, lui promettant un sort mortel dès que tous les Alliés seraient partis de chez lui !

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à m'espionner bande de bâtard ?!

- Chine a dit que tu étais amoureux d'Espagne, c'est vrai ?

Amérique et sa discrétion... Pourquoi était-il dans les Alliés déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait le plus de fric... Lovino se tourna au ralenti vers le pauvre Chine qui partit se réfugier derrière Russie, il préférait nettement mieux rester avec un taré plutôt que de se faire massacrer la gueule ! Romano se calma quand il vit l'espèce d'armoire à glace vivante qui protéger le foutu chinois, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces putains de bouffeurs de nems.

Il soupira et partit s'asseoir sur les bords de la fontaine, France vint prudemment se mettre à côté de lui et entouré son cou de son bras, le serrant contre lui. Il se mit à rire comme un ivrogne, ce qui énerva encore plus le brun qui lui donna un coup de poing en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

- Je voulais seulement que tu avoues que tu l'aimes...

- _Bastardo di mierda ! _Je ... Je n'aime pas Espagne ! D'où vous avez trouvé cette idée stupide ?!

Romano se leva, énervé, laissant les Alliés en plan qui pansés leurs blessures. L'italien arriva devant des escaliers qui menait à une large terrasse remplit de statut Grecque et Romaine, décidemment, Angleterre avait vraiment des goûts de merde en décoration... Pas qu'en décoration d'ailleurs.

Enervé à cause des autres idiots et fatigué par sa journée il commença à chanter. Papy Rome lui avait souvent dit que chanter apaisé toutes sortes de sentiments, en particulier la colère et la tristesse... Alors d'une voix claire mais légèrement tremblante et masculine il commença sa chanson.

_[Romano] S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement_

_Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant_

Il faut croire que l'idiot de gros pervers qu'était Papy Rome avait raison, rien que dès le début, la musique fit disparaître sa colère, laissant place à une légère tristesse au fond de son coeur... Pourquoi fallait-il que tous soient si... Compliqué ?

_[Romano] Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne_

_Je jette, j'enchaîne_

Oui ! Il n'allait pas laisser dirent qu'il était amoureux de ce _bastardo ! _

_["Muses"] Qui crois-tu donc tromper?_

_Ton cœur en feu est amoureux_

_N'essaye pas de cacher_

_La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux_

Romano soupira quand il vit les Alliés sortir des gros buissons derrière lui, chantant et dansant au rythme de la musique, ils étaient tous en tenu typiquement Grecque, cachant juste à peine leurs intimités, dévoilant leurs torses qui n'étaient pas tous imberbes. Romano se cacha les yeux tellement cette vision était horrible.

["Muses"]_ Oh no, Pourquoi tant le nier?_

_Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient en plus ses cons ? Il voulut partir mais il s'aperçut bien vite que les fous derrière lui le suivait, putain de merde. Il se retourna vivement leur gueulant les paroles suivantes :

_[Romano] Oohh Non non jamais, je n'le dirais non non !_

Dire quoi de toute façon ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'Espagne, point ! Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'arrêtèrent pas... Bien au contraire…

["Muses"]_ Ton cœur soupire pourquoi mentir oh-oh_

Ils allaient le lâcher oui ? Il ne mentait pas !

_[Romano] C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale_

Sentimentale? Lui ? Jamais de la vie ! Il avait horreur du romantisme comparé à cet idiot d'espagnol. Oh et puis il en avait marre, il reprit son couplet, se détendant un peu.

[Romano] : _J'avais pourtant appris la leçon_

_Mon cœur connaissait la chanson_

_Mais tout vacille accroche-toi mon fils._

_T'as l'cœur trop fragile_

_Evite les idylles_

_Oooh..._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait pas le cœur fragile ! Pourquoi disait-il une connerie pareille ? Il vit le sourire carnassier de France ... Il avait envie de le taper ce connard !

Il vit les "muses" improvisés reprendre leur chansonnette tout en bougeant leurs hanches d'une façon... Dégoutante ... Mon dieu qu'ils chantaient faux !

["Muses"] _Pourquoi nier c'est dément?_

_Le tourment de tes sentiments_

_Remballe ton compliment_

_Quand tu mens c'est passionnément _

_Tu l'aimes et c'est normal_

_La passion t'emballe et ça fait très_

_Très, très, très mal_

Mais il ne mentait pas ! Il n'était vraiment pas amoureux d'Espagne ! En combien de langues devait-il leurs dirent ?

[Romano] _Non non jamais je n'avouerai non non !_

Il n'avait rien à avouer de toute façon, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il s'éloigna le plus possible des fausses muses et se retrouva dans un grand plan de tomates bien mûres. Il s'abaissa et sentit l'odeur qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de son enfance, il se mit à sourire.

_[Chine solo, en mode "Rockeur !"] Même si tu nies, tu souris car tu l'aimes !_

La musique s'arrêta net, tous (même Romano) regardèrent surprit Chine qui se mit à rougir, jouant avec ses doigts. Il leurs fit à tous un petit sourire désolé. Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et la chanson reprit. Romano continua son couplet, bien déterminé à leurs faire comprendre à ses imbéciles qu'il n'était pas amoureux ! Il se releva et leur fit face, droit comme un "I"

_[Romano] Laissez tomber je n'suis pas amoureux !_

_["Muses"] Lis sur nos lèvres, tu t'enfièvres car tu l'aimes_

Il leur fit un regard désespéré, il se retourna et fit le chemin inverse, descendant aussi vite qu'il put les marches, les Alliés à ses trousses.

_[Romano] Jamais, jamais je n'vous dirais ! _

_Jamais, jamais je n'oserais !_

Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas leur hurler qu'il était fout amoureux d'Antonio ! Il se mit à rougir quand l'image souriant de ce bâtard s'incrusta dans sa tête, il faillit même rater une marche... Le salop ! C'était un complot pour l'assassiner c'est ça ?!

_["Muses] C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes_

_- Putain, il fait chier à courir comme ça, ce petit con ! Hurla Angleterre._

_- La fougue de l'amûuuur~ ! Fit France en riant._

_- Ta gueule, stupid frog !_

_- Mais, Iggy..._

Romano s'arrêta et se remit sur les rebords de la fontaine. Entre temps, Ivan avait offert à Yao une rose blanche (faisant enrager Angleterre qui était devenu fou qu'on arrache ses fleurs ainsi), Chine avait regardé le Russe avec un regard d'incompréhension, puis de peur et enfin de tendresse. Il avait accepté la rose mais Amérique l'avait choppé par le col pour pouvoir suivre Romano, il avait donc laissé échapper la rose qui était tombée sur le bord de la fontaine. Lovino qui ne l'avait pas vu se piqua à cause des épines, hurla de douleur.

- Putain, la salope ! Ça fait mal, je saigne en plus ! Qui est le bâtard qui l'a mis là ?!

Puis il la regarda de plus près, elle ressemblait à la rose qu'Antonio lui avait offerte à la St-Valentin, il avait fait genre de l'avoir jeté, pourtant elle était dans sa chambre, dans un vase, même si elle était fanée, il n'avait pas eu le courage de la jeter... Il se mit à sourire, pensant à Antonio. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il se sentit rougir. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le rebord de la fontaine, la rose contre son cœur chantonnant cette fois-ci pour lui-même.

_[Romano] Oh... Oserais-je un jour, t'avouer comme je t'aime?_

Puis un grand bruit le fit sursauter, (ainsi que les muses qui étaient à peine arrivés, les escaliers étaient vraiment longs !) Antonio sortit de derrière un buisson (qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sortir de là ? Il y avait quoi ? Un hôtel dedans ou quoi ?!) et sauta sur Romano, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il vit Lovino essayer de le faire tomber, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens, hurlant des insultes (tellement qu'on sait pas d'où il les connait...) Puis l'Espagnol lui fit un sourire, s'approchant doucement de son visage.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lovi~ _

_- B-b-b-b-bastardo ! _

Puis Espagne fit taire Italie du Sud en l'embrassant sauvagement. Les muses qui regardèrent la scène, conclurent enfin la chanson avec un très faux :

_Shalalalala, ah..._

Puis ils tombèrent au sol. Russie retint Chine, qui tomba dans ses bras, il se mit à rougir en voyant le blond lui faire un très joli sourire tendre, changeant complètement de son sourire de fou furieux. Francis voulut imiter le couple à côté de lui, tombant dans les bras de son petit lapin adoré, sauf qu'Angleterre avait prévu le coup et se poussa au dernier moment, faisant se manger littéralement le sol au français. Amérique se mit à rire d'un rire gras et peu soigné, puis il se prit une statue de la part de Romano qui embrassait toujours passionnément l'espagnol, faisant un très joli geste avec son doigt aux muses, assommant au passage l'américain avec l'objet qu'il lui avait envoyé. Au final Angleterre retransforma les Alliés de leurs costumes ridicules (c'était une idée d'Amérique en même temps...), puis soupira, s'en alla et partit se réfugier dans son manoir, laissant tous ces maudits _wanker_ dans les jardins, les enfermant dehors. Puis il partit se couché, rêvant d'un Francis déguisé en Cupidon...

**Fin.**

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé à le lire, perso' je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, mais peut**-**être que ce genre d'humour ne fait rire que moi ?

Encore une fois je suis extrêmement désolée pour les fautes… Veuillez me pardonner !

_*Chibi eyes trop kawaii* : _Reviews ?


End file.
